EdenWorld
EdenWorld is the primary setting of Book 02: EdenWorld . Geology and Astronomy EdenWorld is a moon of the second planet of the 10 223 Equuleus system. It is an artificially constructed world, built in the days of the Galactic Commonwealth as a resort and recreation world. It is less than 40% the size of Sapphire/Republic. Its gravitational field pulls hydrocarbon gases from the atmosphere of the gas giant. This haze creates a golden sky. EdenWorld’s orbit with the larger planet is synchronized with its rotational period, the same side of Eden always faces the planet, and the other side always faces away. Eden takes sixteen and a half solar days to orbit its planet. Its farside endures a 252-hour day and a 252 hour night. This leads to fairly severe ranges in temperature on the farside. At the equator, the temperature rises to in excess of 60 degrees centigrade at high noon and falls to -20 after midnight. On the side facing the planet, the sun is eclipsed by the planet for a time roughly equivalent to three solar days, creating a day/night cycle. Civilization Book 02: EdenWorld When the Pathfinder Ship Pegasus arrived at EdenWorld, they found the planet divided into over one hundred small prefectures, each led by a Scion, governed from a Citadel in the center of each Prefecture. The Prefectures existed in a state of constant hostility and occasional war. The planet was divided between humans (the surviving descendants of tourists who had been on the planet when the Commonwealth collapsed) and the descendants of park employeed who had been genetically altered to entertain or control the visiting tourists. These included High Guardsman … men and women with wings, and Low Guardsmen who resembled humans with the heads of bulls. Humans with the heads of Lions were Lords of various estates. Other variations observed by the crew included humans with iridescent skin and feathers where hair normally grew, some with bonus sets of arms and breasts. Some humans had reptilian heads. Aside from the normal range of human skin pigmentation, the crew noted bright yellows, blues, reds, greens, magentas, and turquoises. Additionally, some human slaves who had escaped fled to other parts of the planet. In the ‘Unfinished Lands’ (an expanse of Badlands in the remote southern hemisphere), a groups of highly skilled artisans had set up a colony. On the cold, dark farside of the planet, other groups of escaped humans had set up refugee camps. Book 05: Aurora According to reports received by ''Pegasus ''at the Chapultepec Starlock, free humans living outside the Prefectures had rebelled and destroyed most of the citadels. In the chaos that had ensued, humans rose up against their enslavers, assisted by mercenaries from the planet’s Far Side. A man and woman, red of hair, rumored to be half-werewolf, united the humans of the former “Inner Prefectures” into one state, and founded the Free Republic of Eden. They were establishing a society based on individual rights, allied with, and under the protection of, the rebels who had destroyed the Hauptarchy. Book 11: Charlemagne EdenWorld had continued to progress, but was not interested in joining either the New Commonwealth or the Free Worlds Alliance. Category:Worlds